dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Mort
Mort the Mouse Lemur is a small, very annoying, shy, cute, cuddly, and accident-prone mouse lemur in The Penguins of Madagascar, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Madagascar 3. Though quite shy, Mort can also be shrill and vocal in confrontations. King Julian finds Mort incredibly annoying, and doesn't hesitate in proclaiming so. Despite this, Mort doesn't show any lasting unhappiness, and his expression changes within the same scene. Mort has an obsession with King Julian's feet for unknown reasons, which King Julian despises. In his anger, King Julian once banished Mort from the zoo, forcing Mort to seek a "cure". Mort made his debut in Madagascar, wherein he lives among the other native lemurs under King Julian. Julian uses Mort as a test to see if Alex and the others eat lemurs, and Mort quickly decides that he likes them. Later, King Julian notes that if Alex does not like fish and still hungers for steak, Mort is "Plan B." Mort is last seen in the film with the other lemurs, wishing the animals farewell, and King Julian uses Mort as a make-shift footrest. The film's DVD commentary revealed that Mort is very well-loved in Japan. In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Mort attempts to follow King Julian and Maurice on the penguins' plane, but King Julian goes to extremes to keep Mort out of the plane, declaring that Mort had "scissors and hand cream" (he did in fact, have a pair of scissors). However, Mort succeeds in attaching himself to the outside of the plane, and promptly falls into the ocean shortly before it crashed. After reaching a shore at Africa, Mort is pursued by a shark, which follows him onto the African preserve. Mort (still chased by the shark) find King Julian at a volcano, where Melman had just decided that he would not sacrifice himself to return the preserve's water. The shark accidentally falls into the volcano, just as Alex and Zuba destroy the dam, blocking the river, thus leading King Julian to believe that his plan to give a sacrifice to bring back the water was successful. Mort makes appearances through The Penguins of Madagascar, along with King Julian and Maurice. At one point, stuffed "Mort" dolls became very popular, and out of jealousy, King Julian throws them into the skunk habitat. Mort is accidentally shipped back to the factory with the dolls, and must be rescued. In the episode, King Julian also reveals that the only reason why he allows Mort to stay with them is so that he can express his dislike for Mort in front of him, and keep himself entertained. Mort is shown to be unhappy with his past self after growing in size and muscle mass due to an invention from Kowalski. However, after being turned back into his regular self, Mort expresses that he is happy with who he is. In the series, whenever an animal or object is falling, it almost always lands on Mort. Despite the fact that Mort is often treated poorly by King Julian, the other animals show concern for him, as Maurice tries to (if with limited success) make saving Mort when he may be in danger to be King Julian's biggest concern, and Skipper (who calls to Mort "Sad Eyes") dived in the way of the mutant rat overlord to save Mort. Mort has light brown and baige fur, yellow eyes, and buck teeth. Mort . He is voiced by Andy Richter. Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Characters Category:Madagascar 3 Characters